


We’ll See

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Series: Froger!Week 2019 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cannabis, M/M, freddie is definitely a stoner in this one, i may or may not be a stoner that is for you to figure out, roger’s first time getting high, they’re high as fuck, this may or may not be based on true events in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: Freddie and Roger smoke a few bowls
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger!Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	We’ll See

“—And that’s why Karl Marx was right.” With a decisive nod to punctuate his point, Roger shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Freddie just stared at Roger blankly, his eyes half open. “Darling, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” he said as he reached for the bong again. 

Roger just giggled. “Neither do I,” he said, flopping back on the couch with a fit of giggles. 

Freddie blinked hard and rolled his eyes as he took a fat hit. “You’re really stoned,” he said on the exhale, blowing a perfect smoke ring at the end of his sentence, though it fell on deaf ears. Roger was really not listening.

Instead, Roger was staring at the wall. Freddie knew in the back of his mind that he should have told the blond to pace himself a little more, but it was pretty entertaining seeing him stoned for the first time. He had also zoned out pretty hard by that point. Shaking his head, he took a sip of water. “Rog, you should drink something,” he told him as he handed over the bottle of water. 

Roger stared at the bottle before reaching for it. Naturally, he dumped it all over his front when he tried to take a sip. “Oh, shit!” He cursed.

Freddie giggled wildly when Roger spilled water down his front. “I think that’s enough for today, dear,” he said. 

The blond answered with a whine that turned into a groan as he slid off of the sofa and onto the floor. “I feel like I have no bones,” he said, enunciating every syllable with gusto. “I’m a buddle… puddle…. can we cuddle?” He asked, turning his head to look at Freddie. 

The older man laughed. “If you can get up, then yes,” he said, standing up. He offered his hands to Roger to pull him up to a standing position. Instead, he collapsed to the floor on top of the blond. “We can cuddle down here,” he decided, leaning his head on Roger’s chest. 

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” Roger asked, his face pressed into Freddie’s hair. 

“We’ll see.”


End file.
